


Sunny Weekday Mornings

by Aithilin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Paternal Sherlock, Sherlock and Victor have a son, tattooed Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunny weekdays were the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Weekday Mornings

Sunny weekdays were the best. Around noon, mostly. After breakfast, and still not quite at lunch. When, this early into a proper visit, they could relax. Mrs. Hudson had instructions to turn away all clients, the Watsons were working, and there was still a very good few hours before Sherlock would take the afternoon walk out to Amanda Watson’s school to pick her up after class. 

They could spend this time as a family. Properly. 

Though that meant Sherlock lounged dramatically on the floor with his son on his stomach, listening to thrilling tales of endless green fields along mountain roads, and bright birds that plucked insects out of the paths. Adventures of exploring the vast fields— sometimes crawling through the leaves, but usually up high on Daddy’s shoulders, where all the important things could be pointed out— and sweet teas before bedtime that he helped make. Thrilling experiments in Daddy’s lab, where fresh leaves from all over were dried and mixed and worked into new things (and he got to taste them all! Before anyone else!), new drinks and sometimes food. 

Sunny weekdays meant that Victor could rest against the moth-eaten chair still designated as “John’s chair”, with Sherlock’s head in his lap, while his husband listened to the stories of an adventurous little boy and traced the latest, darkest lines across him with an idle hand. Sometimes with a new story being added as little Liam spotted where his Papa’s attention had gone and started a new story. About how they got to go into the city and see the pretty art place again, and how Daddy let him watch as all the drawings were made on him. 

Sunny weekdays meant that, in the light of the huge windows that faced the busy London street, Victor could watch his whole world without ever moving. 

Until Sherlock demanded a cup of the hideous Earl Grey kept in the cupboard.


End file.
